kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Kadrus Galaxy
The Kadrus Galaxy Kadrus is the galaxy within which is contained the worlds of the LEGO Universe, including Crux† and the Nexus. The Nexus is at the center of the galaxy, around which all planets, stars, and spirals orbit. Kadrus is divided into five astrometric sections. * α: the Alpha Quadrant * β: the Beta Quadrant * γ: the Gamma Quadrant * δ: the Delta Quadrant * ε: the Galactic Core Galactic Core Diameter: 6,500 lightyears Area: 33,200,000 square lightyears Worlds of the Galactic Core The worlds of the Galactic Core are contained within planetary star systems. Some star systems contain more than one planet and not all planets are necessarily habitable. Some planets and stars are concurrently named, eg. Gallant I, Danvaria, Jirdia; in general the world and planet are the same, and other planets of those systems may have other names ascribed by the worlds' cultures. Other planets are named using a scientific astrometric system, ie. Elistra III of the Elistra star system, and there is no ambiguity to what planet the world is located on. The following list enumerates the worlds of the Galactic Core. This excludes uninhabited planets and moons, eg. the Moons of Militiregnum, Lyra and Kapern†. The worlds are as follows: # Crux* #* Crux Prime #* Nimbus System / Nimbus Cluster #* Castellar Regnum #* Zephyr System / Zephyr Cluster #* Wobilig System / Wobilig Cluster # Demakor #* Militiregnum # Elistra #* Elistra III # Gallant I # Gallant II # Gallant III # Gallant IV # Gallant V # Avistra I # Avistra II # Avistra III # Danvaria # Fridia # Jirdia # Emeleen # Kavardo # Talvithar # Alkavor *After Crux exploded, it is usually referred to as the Crux System and is made up of small planet chunks called worlds. These worlds are often grouped together to make up subsystems like the Nimbus System. Legacy Concerning the map (deprecated) The above map cannot be considered an accurate representation of the absolute positions of the Kadrus planets. The map is not to scale, the planets are but only roughly positioned in circles (or ellipses) and the planets aren't all actually on the same plane. They're not positioned in a way for this map to be a projection of their positions to the screen's plane. Rather like the side view shows, each 'circle' forms its own plane and the map represents what the planets would have looked like if those planes had been rotated to match. Note that three planets remain unnamed for I haven't named them yet and any names that appear here but didn't in the story Politics are subject to change, as is the positioning of the planets (mostly the Loedar ones). Planetary Names The above map's planet names are ascribed not in a scientific manner but rather like the names of countries. Elistra 1, 2, 3, and 4 on the map are not meant to be suggested as being in the same system. For example, Elistra 1 is the first planet of the Elistran people, who then went on to claim, and name as follows, Elistra 2, 3, and 4.Category:Locations